


The Loneliest, The Saddest, The Most Damaged

by Rennyjp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I guess you could say Suicidal Stiles, M/M, Multi, Post-Allison's Death, Post-Nogitsune, Pre-Slash, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Self-Sacrifice, Slow Build, Spark Stiles, Stiles Stilinski Dies, Will eventually turn into slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennyjp/pseuds/Rennyjp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, and the most damaged people are the wisest, all because they do not want others to suffer the way they did"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> Just wanted to let you guys know this is my first fanfic for ANYTHING and if you find anything wrong with it please let me know so i can take it into consideration.
> 
> BTW i got a part in the story from The Vampire Diaries scene where Bonnies tries to bring Jeremy back to life

"The loneliest people are the kindest, the saddest people smile the brightest, and the most damaged people are the wisest, all because they do not want others to suffer the way they did"

 

Stiles was the kindest person in the world, whoever he loved and cared for was lucky to have him on his side as he would do anything for them even if those people wouldn't do the same for him. 

Stiles was the brightest person anyone has ever met, wherever he went he always managed to make everyone feel better and whenever he walked into a room his smile could light up the whole place. 

Stiles was the wisest human being in the entire planet, he would always look at the little details but never forgetting the bigger picture, he thought about every action that could be made and the consequences it would have and he would always choose the right one.

But in order for him to become that person Stiles had to raise and rely on himself when his mother died and his father turned to drinking and burying himself in work to cope with the loss of his wife. Stiles had to endure the pain and sadness to be strong for himself and his father after the death of Mrs. Stilinski as well as the heartbreak of Scott loving another and everything of knowing about the supernatural world. Stiles had to become an adult too quickly, keep in all the physical and mental pain of standing beside his friends in fights, and just living, turning him into a broken person.

~

"She was the best one out of all of us" everyone thought

.....oh how wrong they were

~

"She was my friend" Lydia said

"She was like my sister " Isaac said

"She was our pack mate" Erica and Boyd said

"She was part of my pack" Derek said

"She was my beloved daughter" Chris said

"She was my girlfriend and i loved her with all of my heart" Scott said

Each time someone said something like that it was like a stab through the heart to Stiles especially when Scott said it, he already hated himself for killing Allison when he was possessed by the Nogitsune and whenever someone said something about her, it was like rubbing salt into the wound and Stiles couldn't handle it anymore.

He knew what to do to make everyone happy again, he had to bring Allison back to life 

~

Stiles was in love with his best friend for as long as he could remember, unfortunately the feeling was not reciprocated and he knew that, he wasn't dumb, he recognised that Scott would never feel the same way because of two reasons: one was because Scott was straight and the second being, even if Scott was gay or bisexual he was painfully in love with Allison or he was too oblivious to notice Stiles' love for him. Stiles still loved Scott even when he abandoned him for Allison, Isaac, the pack or just life in general, he kept playing the role of the supportive and understanding best friend when Scott left him for other things even if it meant it broke his heart in the process.

 

~

Stiles had the knowledge of knowing that he wasn't going to be interrupted when casting the spell as everyone was most likely asleep and for those who weren't, they wouldn't visit him probably because of the fact that they were still mourning the loss of Allison and his dad had a double shift tonight, meaning that he wouldn't come home 'till morning.

So Stiles filled his entire room with candles and drew a pentagram on his floor, he started the spell, he used his spark first, then got power from nature that made the flames of the candles to roar and rise, after that he channeled the darkness within him that was left by the Nogitsune that caused black veins to emerge from his body. 

The amount of power flowing through him was unbearable but he had to stay strong, he had to bring Allison back, for her, for the pack, and for Scott. Stiles managed to withstand the overwhelming power and kept the spell going.

~

It was currently 12:28 in the morning and Lydia woke up with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, as a banshee she knew what that feeling meant, it meant that someone was close to death and for some unexplained reason she would know who it was even if they were a complete stranger to her but this time she knew exactly who it was, it was Stiles.

Lydia grabbed her car key and phone, ran out of her house and drove to Stiles' house while trying to call him, she cursed as the call went to voicemail so instead she tried call the pack, all those calls went to voicemail as well - what the fuck is wrong with people and not answering their fucking phones - she thought. Lydia was angry that no-one answered their phone, to be fair some of might be asleep but for those who weren't were purposely ignoring her call, but she was more so panicking as to what might be happening to Stiles.

When Lydia arrived at Stiles' house she immediately ran up to the front door, annoyed by the fact that it was locked so she backed up quite a bit and used her entire strength to run towards the door to slam into it and with luck on her side she managed to bust it open, she recovered quickly and headed upstairs to Stiles' room.

~

While Stiles was casting the resurrection spell he heard a noise from downstairs and sensed it was Lydia - dammit i forgot that Lydia was the harbinger of death - Stiles said to himself, he quickly put up a barrier at his bedroom door just in time before Lydia came in.

"Stiles what is going on!" Lydia screeched, she tried to get in but the barrier wasn't allowing her to.

"I'm bringing Allison back to life" Stiles responded, continuing the spell.

"What you can't do that, that's impossible" Lydia tried reasoning with him but it didn't work.

"I can and i will Lyds, i have my spark, nature, and the darkness, i can bring her back" Stiles replied matter of factly.

"Stiles please, why are you doing this, this is killing you" Lydia pleaded as she started bawling her eyes out

"What do you mean - why am i doing this? - i'm doing this for everyone" he paused as a single tear fell from his eyes "i'm doing this for Scott"

That's when it finally hit her, Stiles was doing this because he loved Scott, he loved Scott so much that he would literally kill himself to bring Allison back just to make him happy. "You love him don't you, you love Scott?" Lydia asked

When she asked that question she saw just how truly broken Stiles was, Stiles smiled the most heartbreaking smile and said "Tell my dad i love him and to eat healthy while i'm gone"

And with that statement Stiles dropped to the floor, the candles went out and everything went quiet except for the piercing scream that came from Lydia, she fell to her knees and cried for the loss of one of her closest friends.

~

Derek, Erica and Boyd woke up from the scream they knew that came from Lydia and quickly headed to where Lydia was

Isaac on the other hand was awake and crying outside of Allison's when he heard the banshee scream and was hastily getting up on his feet to get to Lydia

Scott, like Isaac was awake but he was sitting on his bed looking down at his feet as if it were the most interesting thing in the world in silence until Lydia's scream reached his ears, he was about to go to Lydia but when he looked up he couldn't believe his eyes, he saw Allison standing in front of him, alive and well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people! Sorry I took a while updating this, I have been REALLY busy lately but I was able to finish this chapter. Credit to KeepCalm_WriteOn for giving me AMAZING ideas for this chapter and upcoming ones.

Stiles woke up in a white space that seemed endless. He got up confused as to where he was until he heard his name being called out, the name only his mom and dad knew.

"Genim"

Stiles turned around and was faced with a beautiful woman in a white dress with dark brown locks falling past her shoulders, moles scattering her body as if it were constellations, and eyes the exact same as Stiles' honey brown ones. In that moment Stiles knew exactly who this person was.

"Mom?", he asks

"Yes honey, it's me"

Stiles, without thinking ran towards his mother and embraced her so tight as if he was going to lose her again. Tears were cascading down his face like a never ending stream, while his mom hugged him just as tight never wanting to leave her baby boy again. While they held each other close, Stiles' crying ceased and eventually let his mother go to ask where he was.

"W..where am I?"

"Sweetie, isn't it obvious", Mrs Stilinki paused "...you're in heaven"

Confusion was painted across Stiles' face, "How?"

Then his mom's face turned into a sombre expression and explained, "You tried bringing your friend back to life, the power was too overwhelming for you and killed you"

"All I want to know dear child is why, why did you do it?"

Stiles started crying again and told his mother what he he didn't tell anyone "I love Scott mom...I love him so much but he never noticed, never noticed how much I would have done for him. He left me like I was worthless, like our years of friendship meant nothing to him. He abandoned me when I needed him most, for the pack, Allison, Isaac, whoever. Sure he didn't mean to but it still hurt, like someone had stabbed me in the heart. And when Allison died he became a recluse, not talking to anyone, not even me. It felt as though he blamed me for her death, which I guess it was, but I didn't any control of what I was doing. So I did what I had to do, I brought Allison back to life, just for him"

Stiles finished his monologue but his kept on crying, that pain too much for him to handle. He cried in his late moms arms as she consoled him.

"Hush sweet boy, it's okay, mommy's here now.", Claudia coddled her child wanting to protect him from all the pain that no seventeen year old boy should experience.

~ 

After a while, Stiles finally calmed down in order to just be with his mother. They talked, they laughed, they cried, they did as much as they could until Claudia finally told her son.

"Genim, you have to say bye" 

"What do you mean bye? Mom you can't leave me again", Panic rising within Stiles

"No! Honey i'm not leaving you, not ever again. I mean say bye to your father and your friends, you can't just leave them with everything unfinished"

"Oh", Stiles was relieved that his mother was not leaving him but was now confused. "But how? I'm dead"

"Dear boy, every time a person dies a sudden death they are given the chance to say bye to their loved ones although they only have two days to do so", Claudia told him.

"Then why didn't you say goodbye to dad and I"

"Because Genim, my death was not a surprise, everyone knew I was going to die. You all had your time with me during my illness and I was able to to have my last moments with you, so now it's time for you to do the same with everyone down there"

"Alright mom, just wait for me, I'll be back", then a white light consumed Stiles and he disappeared.

~

(Meanwhile on the land of the living)

When Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac arrived at Stiles' house they instantly went to his room knowing Lydia and Stiles were there but what they didn't expect to find was Lydia crying with Stiles head in her lap, motionless. Derek, Erica, Boyd and Isaac knew that Stiles could never stop moving not even in his sleep, so with him being so still meant one thing, Stiles was dead.

"What happened?" Derek asked in a small voice, the others were still too shocked to find Stiles dead on the floor

Lydia stopped her crying to respond but little sobs broke through "Stiles...killed himself...to bring...Allison...back to life" when she finished speaking she cried again

After Lydia said that Erica started wailing and the pain and loss was written all over everyone's faces, now begs the question of why he did it

"Why?" Derek asked another question, asking what everyone else besides Lydia wanted to know

With that question lingering in the air, a burning anger came from within Lydia as she ceased her crying and replaced it with a hard look in her eyes, she wasn't angry at Stiles for what he had done but angry for him and what he had to endure before and after Allison's death.

"Why? Why you ask? He did it because he loved Scott, loved him passed the boundaries of friendship and because he loved him, Stiles sacrificed himself so that Scott could be happy again" she responded in a very sharp and harsh tone 

No-one could say anything too shocked by how self sacrificing Stiles was and how far he was willing to go to make others happy, while not caring about what happens to himself

"Im calling the sheriff" Lydia said, no-one tried to stop her

~

The sheriff was working on a case when his phone rang

"Hello this is Sheriff Stilinski speaking" the sheriff answered

"Mr. Stilinksi it's Lydia" Lydia replied 

"Oh hi Lydia, why are you calling this late at night?" the sheriff asked the concern evident in his tone, already informed about the supernatural not long after Stiles' possession .

"Mr. Stilinski, it's Stiles"

"What's wrong with Stiles, Lydia, what's happened"

"Mr. Stilinski please, just come home as fast as possible"

"Alright i'm on my way" and with that last statement the sheriff hung up and left the station to his home

~

When the sheriff arrived at his home, he quickly got out of the cruiser and went inside of the house wondering why the front door was already opened but was going to question it later as his only concern right now was Stiles.

"Stiles!" the sheriff shouted, as he got no reply he screamed again

"Stiles!", still no answer

The sheriff went up to Stiles room only to find his Derek, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia and his son's dead body on the floor.

"Stiles" the sheriff said in a small voice

"Stiles" he tried again, still getting no response

"Stiles" Mr. Stilinski called as he scrambled to the ground next to his dead child's body

Mr. Stilinski cradled his boy's head in his arms crying, the feeling of losing his child shook his body as he violently sobbed still trying to get any movement out of his Stiles' body, but to no avail, nothing happened.

After what seemed like hours but in actuality was only a couple of minutes the sheriff managed to form a coherent sentence but the sobs threatening to come out

"What happened" the sheriff lifted his head and asked to anyone

After a long pause Lydia answered "Stiles killed himself when casting a spell to bring Allison back from the dead"

When Mr. Stilinski heard that a sob managed to break free but the man regain himself quickly and asked the question everyone in the room already asked "Why?"

Lydia broke eye contact with the Sheriff and looked back at Stiles' lifeless body and explained everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of chapter 2, if you liked it please leg me know and just an FYI I am going to be continuing this story, so if you have any ideas just message me on my tumblr - Rennyjp


End file.
